


Miscommunication

by p0ppy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dinner Date, F/F, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Mentions of alcohol, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, eda has a crush, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0ppy/pseuds/p0ppy
Summary: Eda and Camila go on their first date.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry i only proofread this like two times i just really like the idea of them going on a date. hope u enjoy!

"You're _sure_ this is a date?"

Eda glared at King's reflection in the mirror. "Yes. Would you leave now?"

"It's just- you haven't been on a date in forever. Are you nervous? Is your stomach all twisted up? My stomach would be all twisted up." King sat on the bathroom counter, head propped up on his paws. "I was also under the impression that this was just Luz's attempt to try and clear things up with her mom."

"I wish you would shut up." Exhaling, Eda clutched her eyeliner pen and removed the cap with a trembling hand. She carried it up, the tip held inches away from her face.

"Your hand is shaking. A lot."

With her free hand, Eda pulled a small slip of paper out of her pocket and drew a flimsy rune on its face using her eyeliner. Pressing down on it, a bright stream of white light bounced off of the mirror and into King's face, a startled squeal and string of curses escaping from his throat.

He wasn't wrong- the witch could see her fingers quivering in her reflection. Even as she focused the entirety of her energy on the one hand, it still quaked. God, why was she so _scared?_ Eda was a pro at first dates- she always had been. Her small talk was consistently immaculate, her hair looked astounding, and she even had Lilith clean and press her suit.

Maybe it was the fact that this mattered. It wasn't like the random wizards or witches she picked up at the night market- her date tonight was someone important.

"So, Luz's mom? Wouldn't you think she would hate you, y'know, after you kind of kidnapped her kid and taught her magic and almost got her killed?" King was still rubbing his eyes but had regained his composure from the flash-bang. Eda wished he hadn't.

"Her name is Camila." The witch brought her makeup back to her face and drew eyeliner across the lid of one eye. "And Luz said everything was cleared over. It's gonna be fine."

King nodded. "And if it isn't? Man, I'm sure gonna miss Luz. Maybe we'll find another mysterious human protegee for you."

A tremor ran through Eda's arm, knocking her pen out of place above her silver eye. "You're the worst, you know that?" The owl lady grabbed a cloth from beside her counter and wiped the smudged makeup off her face.

"You love me."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that."

\----

Ten minutes.

Ten minutes was not that long, Eda knew that. But every second longer felt like a twist of the knife that had been lodged in her gut since the date was set.

Eda could sympathize- she was chronically late. This may have been the first event Eda had not shown up to hours after it had begun; in fact, the witch had shown up early by half an hour. She wore her high-heels and the brown suit that was feeling just a _little_ too itchy in the elbows so _maybe she would just go home-_

"Eda Clawthorne?"

Eda hadn't even noticed Camila approaching their table as she silently spiraled. "Me-" her brain short-circuited, "yes, that's me. Eda. Camila?"

"Yes, I'm Camila. So sorry for being late. I was held up at work." Camila sat across from Eda at the iron table and adjusted her glasses. "Well, your clothes are very nice. I hope it's okay I'm in scrubs."

Camila was, indeed, in scrubs. Eda could feel the tips of her ears heating up as she looked down at her suit. "Uh, yeah. I mean- you look great. Of course, it's okay."

Luz had arranged the dinner reservation. She decided it was best for the pair to meet on Luz's planet- the Boiling Isles can be a bit overwhelming for anyone from the human world. The date was at a nice restaurant, Eda assumed - she didn't have an exact frame of reference for human eateries. The table was outside, and red tulips placed in a glass vase were set in the middle of the table.

Luz said that this was one of Camila's favorite restaurants. But, looking at the paper menu that was left on the table, Eda didn't recognize anything. And the judgy waitress who gawked at her ears while refilling her water glass did _not_ make her feel better about it.

Camila fidgeted with her purse. "So, Luz told me everything. I've taken some time to think..." She exhaled. "It's clear you care for her very much. I appreciate you taking her in."

"She's a great kid. Hard worker, fun, just the right amount of unhinged. You did a great job raising her." Eda smiled. "And I understand if you're still angry. I don't have any kids of my own, so I can't understand. But I'd be infuriated if my demon ran to another dimension without telling me."

The human's eyes widened. "Right... Well, I don't think I'm angry anymore. Luz and I sorted things out- mostly, at least. I'd really just like to get to know you today, and see how Luz has been living these past weeks."

"I'd like to get to know you, too. I'm so glad we're on the same page." Eda rested her hand on the table. "So, what kind of movies do you like?"

Camila tilted her head.

Before she could answer, the waitress that Eda had decided she couldn't stand was standing beside their table, notepad and pencil in hand. Her voice monotonous, she introduced herself, "I'm Liz, I'll be your server today. What can I get for you two?"

Glancing down at the menu, Camila spoke first, "I'll just have a small Margherita pizza. Eda?"

Eda's brain drew a blank. Everything on the menu looked so foreign- she knew what soups and pizza were, except the descriptors and ingredients were completely undecipherable. After a moment, she piped up, "I don't normally drink tequila, but I guess I'll have a margarita with pizza too."

Camila giggled behind the palm of her hand. "I think you mean a _margherita_ pizza, not a margarita."

Eda's eyes dilated. "What did I say?"

"How about we make it a large pizza. We'll share, Eda." Handing her menu to the waitress, Camila flashed a smile to the witch.

_This woman is so amazing and caring and so beautiful and her skin looks so so so soft._ The corners of Eda's lips curled up inadvertently.

While Eda smiled like an idiot, the waitress grabbed her menu and left. Camila had said something else about drinks or napkins or _something_ to the teenager, but Eda was too caught up in staring to hear any of it.

The owl lady hadn't been on a date in a long time. Between shooing away ex-boyfriends and the emperor alike, romance wasn't her top priority. Besides, she'd dated nearly every bachelor or bachelorette there is on the Boiling Isles and had never been impressed. Camila was different than the sorceresses with side-businesses selling fairy dust or mages with superiority complexes.

"Listen, Eda. I'm not sure what you did, or what you taught my daughter, but I've never seen her light up like she did when she told me about her life with you." Camila's softened voice snapped Eda back into reality.

Eda blinked. "Luz is a great kid. She made lots of friends, helped lots of people. Even saved my tail a few times."

Camila adjusted her glasses. "Friends?"

"Of course." Eda crossed her legs at the knee underneath the table. "Real chatty kid. And people like her, too. I know I was _hip_ and stuff in school, but Luz is something else. But I don't have to tell you that." The owl lady took a sip of her water, wincing at the room-temperature taste.

Camila looked down, fidgeting with the purse in her lap. "Luz didn't have any friends here. She told me she made a few in your home, but I didn't know it was like that."

Eyebrows raised, Eda leaned into the table. "You're kidding me, right? I feel like she was always making new friends. Even had a little girlfriend- a preppy kid from the academy."

"A girlfriend?"

The witch chuckled, "I'm not surprised she kept it a secret. Took her forever to tell me about it, too." Eda grinned. "I was the same way when I dated in school, I can't blame her."

Camila gave a faint smile and took a drink from her glass. Her smile just barely reached her eyes, which crinkled in the corners. She looked tired, or worried- Eda could tell from the dark circles that gathered under her eyes. She bore a striking resemblance to Luz; her nose, her hair, even the shape of her top lip had been passed down to her daughter. They even shared the curiosity seated behind the deep brown of their eyes- Eda could tell.

The human adjusted her seating, gaze on the ground. "Am I doing something wrong?" They both paused. "I only ask because she was so happy with you. I try my best to be a good mother, but raising her on my own is _so hard_ and-"

"You've done everything right," Eda cut her off. "Really. Luz loves you, and she's not messed up. That's rare."

Camila giggled that _adorable_ giggle again, and Eda could see the waitress approaching with their dinner. The teenager pushed the tulip out of their way and set the pizza down before refilling their glasses. The two women held eye contact while she worked. The waitress said a few words before leaving, but it didn't really matter what she said- or at least Eda didn't really care.

Eda didn't know what she was expecting with a Margherita pizza. It was underwhelming, to say the least. Luz had told Eda that some humans eat live octopi, and she was half expecting one to be plopped right on top of their meal, tentacles and all.

"You're familiar with pizza, right?" Camila gleamed, grabbing a thick slice from their shared plate. "I'm still not sure what your planet is like."

"Maybe we could go together sometime. I can give you the tour." Eda grabbed a slice as well, taking a large bite. "We have pizza too. I think you'll love it."

The human woman smiled and took a bite. The pair ate for a few moments, the silence light and airy. Honestly, Eda wasn't the biggest fan of the pizza. But that wasn't really what she was here for.

"If you're still wondering, horror movies are my favorite." Camila glanced down at their dinner as she spoke. "You asked before, what movies I like. I always end up getting scared and sleeping with a light on, but I still watch them all of the time. And rom-coms, which is kind of embarrassing. What do you like?"

Eda snickered, propping her head up with her fist. "I like those too. Especially human horror movies, they get so many demons spot on. And don't be embarrassed, I think everyone watches rom-coms. Especially me."

After another half-hour of talking, Eda took note of everything she had in common with the other woman. They both loved red wine and share the same disdain for crowds, and had an incredibly easy time talking with the other. The witch also found herself joking more often just to hear her date laugh. At one point, Camila even brushed the front of Eda's calf with the tip of her shoe. It shouldn't have made her blush as much as it did.

Eda could have talked to her forever. But clearly, Camila's energy was fading as the night went on. The sun had set, and only crumbs sat on the plate between them.

Camila tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Listen, this was really fun. I'm glad I got to know you. I feel a lot better about Luz's time in your home now that I know she was in good hands."

Eda's ears twitched. "I had fun too. We should do this again sometime."

"I agree." Camila stood up, grabbing her purse from the table and clutching it to her side. Eda followed suit, taking a step towards the human.

This was the trickiest part. The owl lady attempted to read every muscle in the other woman's face, but it proved impossible through her glasses and in the darkening light. Her gut twisted- but she went with her better instincts and leaned forward, puckering her lips ever-so-slightly and lidding her eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

Eda opened her eyes. Camila had taken a step backward, her face and chest painted red. "Sorry about what?" The witch leaned back. "Oh- do humans not do this after dates?"

Camila froze. "I didn't..." She cleared her throat, pulling a hand up to her chin, "I didn't realize this was a date?"

Eda's eyebrow twitched. And was the ringing in her ears always there, or the lump in her throat? None of it really mattered. Her world was shattered either way.

"I'm sorry- god, I'm sorry if maybe I said something that made you think that? I had a lot of fun though." Camila stammered, but Eda barely heard her. "I'm flattered, really. You are great company. I just... wasn't... expecting... I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry." The witch was pretty sure she had drawn blood from her nails by how tight her grip was. "Hey, I jumped to conclusions. That's my own fault." Eda wanted to disappear into a hole. Probably for forever.

Camila only stood there, nodding subtly. Neither of them knew what the correct protocol was here.

"I really should get going. King has probably destroyed my house by now."

Camila reached out, grabbing the wrist of the taller woman. "Wait." She bit her lip. "Listen, I know it wasn't _officially_ a date." The woman paused as if she hoped she wouldn't have to say the words. "But I think I wouldn't mind if it had been."

The ringing in Eda's ears only got louder. She spoke louder to drown it out. "You don't have to say that."

"I know." Camila took a step forward, hesitating before planting a light kiss on Eda's cheek. "Listen, maybe we could have a real date sometime. If that's okay with you?" She let go of Eda's hand and smiled so earnestly that just looking at her made Eda's heartbeat out of her chest.

Eda nodded giddily. " _Yes_. Yeah, that would be okay." Her face was burning and she was on fire. She missed Camila's lithe hand wrapped around her wrist. It was soft, just like her lips. Was it too early to propose?

Camila giggled, and it took every inch of Eda's willpower not to scream _I LOVE YOU AND YOUR SOFT HANDS AND ADORABLE LAUGH, CAN WE MOVE IN TOGETHER_ right then and there. "I'll call you. I should get going now, but hopefully, we will see each other soon. Okay?"

Eda nodded again and waved. "Yeah. Yeah."

The witch blew out a long exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading B)


End file.
